Additive manufacturing (often referred to as “3D Printing”), is a process that can synthesize a three-dimensional (3D) object under computer control. Additive manufacturing can exceed conventional manufacturing technologies in the design complexity of devices that can be produced.
A digital file containing geometric data of the 3D object is provided to the control computer. This digital file describes the surface geometries of the 3D object. The control computer takes slices of the surface geometries, where each slice represents a thin layer of the overall 3D object. In some additive manufacturing technologies successive layers can be sequentially sputtered on the previous layer to build up the 3D object. Additive manufacturing can be implemented using a variety of technologies and from an array of materials depending on the specific technology. These materials include, but are not limited to, thermoplastics, rubbers, clays, ceramic, polycarbonate, photopolymer, and metal alloys.